


《殊途同归》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 如果那时我说，爱。你会不会在一个雨后的黎明，突然想起我。





	《殊途同归》chapter（2）

Thor在那通电话之后，常常梦见那晚的Loki。倔强的，动情的，颤抖的，妩媚的。

“爱上一夜情的同性有多大的可能性？”Thor问过自己的副队James，“可他快要结婚了，也许下个月，或者就是这个周末。”

“如果他结婚后依旧能和你约炮，”James咬了一口面包，制止了Thor想要反驳的举动，“你还会这么伤心吗？”

“会。”Thor说，“他要结婚了，他会和别人共渡一生。我觉得他不一定开心，我是说……”

“你完了老兄。”James拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“当你脑子里冒出这些酸溜溜的，违背你本性的想法，只有两种可能。”

“嗑药，和他妈的爱情。”

Thor消沉了两三天，又重新振作了起来，他的妹妹在两年前病逝了，却仍然啊留下了一大笔债务要还。Thor并没有反感Loki那次骗他去酒吧，却让他拮据了大半个月的事，因为这个骄傲张扬的家伙根本不会觉得这些钱能对任何儿造成影响。

他们本来就不是同一个世界的人。

Thor以为这只是一场令人伤神的艳遇，直到他在一周后的火场里救出了Loki。

那是在别墅区的一栋住宅，起火原因是家政保姆为了偷懒，把还有未熄灭烟头的烟灰缸倒进了偏厅的盆栽里。

好在别墅够大，大部分家庭成员都在二楼的休息室，Thor在救出了被赶来的一群人簇拥着叫“董事长”的老人后，又反回了火势最严重的偏厅，老人说他的儿子和未婚妻都在那里。

Thor和James用工具撬开了倒塌的废墟，看见一对抱在一起的男女。Loki抬头看见Thor时先是愣了愣，然后把怀里护着的金发姑娘推给了James。

“先带她出去！”Loki的喊叫在扭曲灼热的空气里模糊得像流沙，“你们两个人！顶多护得了一个！”

“你小看我的副队了！”Thor也吼啦回去，向Loki伸出手时还比了个中指，“还打算小看我吗？”

Loki笑了，隔着防护具抓住了消防员的胳膊，Thor压着他的肩让他弯腰，然后把带进火场后几乎要被烘干的湿毯罩在了他身上。

Loki依旧开始晕眩了，喉咙被烟雾烤得干涩剧痛，恍惚间似乎有什么东西裹挟着烈焰砸了下来，Thor大半个胸膛都罩在他脊背上，然后有几滴东西落在了Loki的眉心和鼻尖，又被迅速烤干粘着。

“你就是那个董事长的儿子？”他们终于逃离了火场，Thor忙着指挥灭火，回头的时候看见那个金发姑娘抱着Loki又哭又笑，而黑发alpha背对着他，Thor只看见Loki温和地拍了拍姑娘的肩膀。

“嗯，但我不想继承公司。”Loki等到火势熄灭了才去医院，他被倒下的壁橱砸到了手臂，胳膊上肿起了触目惊心的一大块，还有各处小的烫伤，“可我是家里的独子，不知道还能当几年医生。”

“顺其自然吧。”Thor下令收队，他可真羡慕Loki。

在这之后就是国定假日，Thor去医院看望了Loki，他打算如果在病房门口撞见了Loki的未婚妻就马上离开。

幸运的是，Loki一个人在病房，胳膊上打着石膏，身上是东一块西一块的膏药，聚精会神地看着液晶屏上的球赛。

“消防队也有回访吗？”Loki笑嘻嘻地用完好的那只手冲Thor挥了挥，又指了指果篮里的石榴，“你会剥那个吗？不知道是谁送的，也不看看我现在还剩几只手。”

“我后来有给你打过电话，”Thor就真的坐下来剥起了石榴，“你删了我的电话，还把我当成旅行社社长。”“哦。”Loki慢条斯理地掀起眼皮看了Thor一眼，又往蓬松的大靠枕里陷了陷，皱着眉的样子看上去又虚弱了些，“原来是你。”

“你很爱你的未婚妻？”Thor手里的石榴“咔嚓”一声被掰了开来，Loki又向被窝里滑了滑，看上去更虚弱了，“有没有想过我们先救她了之后，你可能就永远留在里面了。”

“这只是绅士风度，我是个优秀的alpha。”Loki脆弱地颤了颤睫毛，只在被窝外面露出一只受伤的胳膊，“她是蕾丝，戏比我还足。”

“你们是装的？”这下轮到Thor惊讶了，他甚至有些可耻地庆幸了起来，“为什么要这样？我是说……其实你们不会真的结婚？”

“你在期待些什么？”Loki从被窝里探出了身，顿时一点也不虚弱了，神采奕奕地歪着脑袋大量着Thor，“我猜猜，是不是有人以为自己失恋了？”

“当然没有。”Thor下意识地反驳，把一碗剥好的石榴塞给了Loki，“我没法定义我们之间的关系，Loki。”“情人，炮友，或者只是萍水相逢。”Loki勾着Thor的衣领让他坐近些，然后垮下肩膀躺在了Thor的膝头，“我终究还是要结婚的，二十几年顺风顺水的生活并非没有代价。”

“我很遗憾。”Thor低头亲吻Loki的唇，“很遗憾听到这个，Loki。”“好在和我搭伙的姑娘是金发。”Loki笑了笑，揉乱了Thor的头发，“你们这些家伙，一定是被上帝亲吻过发梢。”

“背上的伤怎么样了？”Loki撑着胳膊坐了起来，Thor说没事，但他还是踢踏着拖鞋走到病房外的护士台去要了个急救箱。

小护士显然认识Loki，说是不能把医药器材给病人，Loki也不说话，只是撑着面颊靠在护士台上笑嘻嘻地瞅着姑娘，不一会儿就把东西给骗来了，还格外多带了几卷纱布和碘酒。

“是不是所有人都挺喜欢你的？”Thor脱下T恤，他不介意留疤，觉得气闷早就把绷带拆了，看来情况不太好。“那是因为我想这样，其实我挺讨人厌的。”Loki慢吞吞地搭话，手上的功夫却丝毫不拖泥带水，“别再手贱扒拉绷带了，我帮你绑松点。”

“是挺讨人厌的。”Thor笑了，肩头一动一动地捣乱，被Loki狠狠拧了一把后腰肉，“你打的是蝴蝶结？”“我们肛肠科医生不擅长包扎的。”Loki戳了戳Thor的背，“这样待会儿不会绷开……嘶！胳膊胳膊……”

“你在暗示我？”Thor直接把Loki整个抄了起来，这才发现Loki在薄薄的病号服底下什么都没穿。“我在明示，”Loki挠了挠alpha的下巴，示意他去锁上门，“你是第一个让我在那种小旅馆里做爱的家伙。”

“也是第一个把你肏哭的？”Thor用剩下的绷带把Loki打着石膏的手固定在了病床上，“免得你乱动，我背上现在还有你挠出来的印子。”

“那是生理反应，”Loki哼哼唧唧地反驳，歪着脑袋看Thor急不可耐地扒开自己的病号服，又小心翼翼地避开烫伤，“看在我是个病号的份上再让你占次便宜，下次就轮到我……唔……”

Thor覆盖住Loki的身体很暖，黑发alpha本能地抓上他的背，摸到绷带时又不得不松开，便完全占了下风。

“你要是一直这么乖就好了……”Loki又笑嘻嘻地拿这种眼神看着Thor了，像是掺了一肚子坏水的大狐狸，尖尖的爪牙挠着心尖一圈又一圈地撩拨，“还是从后面？我记得你那样舒服。”

“不要。”Thor的手指搅合得Loki细细密密地喘息，alpha用脚跟勾着Thor的后腰，“就这样，我想看得见你。”

“作。”Thor亲了亲Loki的后颈，黑发的alpha难得温顺地侧过头把腺体露了出来，他上次留下的牙印已经完全看不见痕迹了，“不怕被你未婚妻看见？”“她现在应该在她女朋友那儿。”Loki用牙磕着Thor的喉结舔吻，追着上下滚动的骨节啃咬，“我怕你捅死我，你前戏做得又不怎么样……嗯……”

Thor“嗤”了一声，不由分说地把Loki翻了过去，在alpha懒洋洋的抱怨下直接掰开他的屁股肏了进去。Loki扒着床单闷哼了一声，用后脑勺去撞Thor的鼻梁，被摁着脖子闷在枕头里一通猛干。

“哈啊......松开......”Loki大口喘着气，Thor壮硕的胸肌快要把他压扁了，很少有alpha能像这样在他面前形成绝对强势，“我还是个病患......你是不是想弄死我......哈嗯！”

“撒谎精。”Thor抿着alpha的耳朵，沉下腰杆往里捣了捣，Loki抽搐了一下，吭哧吭哧地扭过头拼着变成豁耳也要咬回来，“你明明爽得要死。”“去你妈的，”Loki骂骂咧咧地拧巴着身体就不让Thor尽兴，结果被整个抱起来扛到了卫生间里，“你什么癖好？！”

“刚刚门外有护士走来走去。”Thor把Loki抱到了洗手台上，alpha被大理石冰得缩了缩，然后就被拖着腿卡在了Thor的小腹上，“这儿隔音更好。”

Thor几乎把alpha地上半身都压在了镜子上，视线越过Loki地肩头，可以看见他起伏的腰线和吞吐着自己性器的臀部。金发的alpha揉捏着Loki的臀肉让他不断地缩紧肠道，粗哑沉重的肆无忌惮地闯进他的耳中。

“哈嗯......你喘得像是......嗯！”Loki听得浑身发麻，几乎快要颤抖着软成了一滩水，“像是你才是被肏的那个......唔呃......”“你不是喜欢听么？”Thor眯着眼向里挤了挤，开始成结的顶端直接撞进了最深处的软肉，Loki呜咽了一声，居然有了小腹都被顶出形状的错觉，呻吟着把脖颈拉出了修长紧绷的弧度，“我喘给你听。”

“停下......”alpha直接被肏射了，而体内的成结还在不断胀大，Loki手忙脚乱地去捂Thor的嘴，却被他勾出舌尖舔了一口手心，接着就像大猫般一路从胳膊湿吻到了耳垂，一边肏弄着他，喘一下便用舌尖逗弄一下耳廓。

黑发alpha被翻了过来，双手撑着大理石台面看着镜子里的自己面色潮红地被后入，半勃的性器颤抖着流出淡白色的液体，直到体内完全被撑开，Thor只能不断挺进，却难以退出。

“太深了……哈啊！呃！”Loki脑海中全是高潮中的回响，他下塌着腰努力适应Thor喷薄着成结的性器，而可恨的alpha还在不断按压着他微微鼓起的小腹，在他几乎快要失去意识时卡着他的腰来了几次深顶。

Loki的身体如同过电一样在Thor怀里抽搐了几下就完全软了下来，性器仍然硬着却再难流出任何液体。Thor捞着他的腰把alpha抱了起来，释放过后的性器滑出了他完全被肏开的穴口，乳白色的液体顺着肌理分明的大腿流了下来。

他们在浴室洗澡时又来了一次，Loki为了不让石膏沾水几乎毫无反抗的余力。绿眼睛的小骗子几乎是哭喊着攀上了高潮，用沐浴露做润滑的感觉让他觉得自己随时都能吐出泡泡。

“你要住院多久？”Thor依旧是神清气爽的模样，把蔫头耷脑的Loki塞进了被子里。“一个月。”Loki懒懒地翻了个身，湿漉漉的头发缠在了Thor的无名指上，像一枚黑色的藤蔓婚戒，“我打算趁机多休息一会儿。”

“那我周末有空都来陪你，好吗？”“嗯。”

“别那么快结婚，好吗？”Thor亲了亲alpha露出衣领一节的后颈，Loki缩了缩脖子，扭过身幽幽地看着他，“你才27岁，哪怕不是为了我，也别就这样画地为牢。”

“......嗯。”

Thor笑了，被Loki红着耳朵塞了一嘴的石榴。

Thor来得比他承诺的还要勤，常常Loki一睁眼，便看见了床边趴着睡熟的金发alpha，有时面颊和胳膊上会有细碎的伤，浑身都是欲盖弥彰的沐浴露和烟尘味参杂在一起的怪味儿。

“明天我就出院了。”Loki大汗淋漓地被Thor从背后侧身圈在怀里，月光顺着窗帘地缝隙落在两人交叠缠绵地身体上，Thor把脑袋埋在alpha湿漉漉的颈窝，缓慢地挺动摇杆，听着Loki因为软肉被层层劈开挤压而发出的沙哑呻吟，“你......别来了吧。”

“你未婚妻会来接你？”Thor顿了顿，疯狂跳动的心脏裹挟着滚烫的温度寂静了下来，“她和女朋友的蜜月行结束了？”“别这样，Thor。”Loki皱着眉扭过头，这样的情况下他们没必要再做下去了，“还有我的父母，他们都会来，我只是怕你应付不来，所有人都知道你是我的救命恩人。”

“你还是在骗我，敷衍我，对吗？”Thor沉默着仰面躺了一会儿，然后起身穿衣服，“你说会不那么快结婚，却从没有为此做过努力。”

“我父亲上周进医院了，就是你们俗称的富贵病。”Loki撑起身背对着Thor，弓着的脊背突出了一块块骨节，“随着他越来越老，他还会不断地住院出院。”

“我执意读了那么多年医科，到了27岁也没接触过公司一丁点事物。”Loki扭头看着Thor，他眼里没有多少愧疚，仿佛对既定的不公也照单全收，“没有联姻的帮衬，我起码还得有十年才能顺利接手集团。”

“父亲等不起了，我也没这个耐心。”

“那我算什么，你的长期炮友？”Thor怒极反笑，压低了嗓音咆哮，“你拿谎言吊着我，要是我乐意继续和你厮混，是不是等你的妻子和她的女朋友去旅行时，我们还能在你们的豪华大卧室里来上一发？”

“别把话说那么难听，Thor。”Loki语调很淡，冷静到Thor毛骨悚然，“我没想过离开你，至少近几年。”

“可你做的事就是这么恶心，我也是个混蛋，睡了别人的未婚夫，我们就是两个互相拉扯着堕落的......”  
“你爱我吗？Thor。”

Thor没有回答。  
他摔门而出的时候，看见Loki低头拾起了被丢在地上的外套。

直到两周后，Thor为了救一个困在火场中的孩子，却因此被突然弥漫汹涌的火势围困在公寓楼第16层时，突然想到了那个夜晚。

如果那时我说，爱。  
你会不会在一个雨后的黎明，突然想起我。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾会是he，虽然我还没想好（不是


End file.
